


Art for 'Wild and Free'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for spn_j2_bigbang for 'Wild and Free' by whoaeasytiger<br/>Summary:<br/>They lose their mother to a smoldering candle, and their father to an all-consuming grief. Sam and Dean grow up with their “uncle” Bobby, boys always too close for comfort, sharp minds sharp tongues and an edge to them that leaves people half scared, half fascinated. They grow up fixing cars and motorcycles in Bobby’s salvage yard, giving a new life to old engines, and developing a passion for bikes along the way. They fall in love with the road and find in her the mother they never had enough time to love. They lost their family to a fire, but find a new one on the road. It smells of oil and grease, sounds like rumbling engines and tattoo guns. This is what life is about: the road and the places where it takes them. So when Sam asks if Dean wants to go on a road trip, Dean doesn’t think about it twice. He says yes, packs a bag, fixes it to the back of his motorcycle, and they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Wild and Free'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild and Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388050) by [Tofu_is_amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_is_amazing/pseuds/Tofu_is_amazing). 



          

 

                    

                    


End file.
